


We're Here for the Swedish Meatballs

by Blue_fantasy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beds, Double Drabble, F/M, Furniture Shopping, Holding Hands, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, Moving In Together, POV Sansa Stark, swedish meatballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_fantasy/pseuds/Blue_fantasy
Summary: Sansa and Theon go to IKEA.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	We're Here for the Swedish Meatballs

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Double Drabble prompt: Theonsa + Modern AU + trip to IKEA
> 
> For Buttonso

“I’m not sure if we are supposed to lay down on the display beds,” Sansa said looking up at the metal crossbars of the bunk above them.

“How else are you going to know if it is the right firmness?”

“Theon, we are not buying bunk beds for our new apartment,” Sansa turned to look at him lying beside her. He returned her gaze with his classic half-smile smirk.

“I think bunk beds would make your parents feel a lot better about us moving in together. You know, two separate beds,” his smirk turned to a full grin. Sansa rolled her eyes, smiled, and looked back at the bed above.

“We still need to go look at the bookcases. The store is closing soon.”

“Sans, relax. Sometimes it’s nice to take a moment to slow down.”

He was right. She had been frantically planning every detail of their move, she hadn’t slowed down in weeks.

“Mommy, why are those grown-ups laying in that kid bed?” She tilted her head up to see a small child staring back only to be yanked away by their parent.

Setting her head back, she slid her hand into Theon’s.

He responded by asking, “Meatballs?”


End file.
